Pandule
Pandule is the name of the island to which Mouse travels to entertain Xelpherpolis with his music. The island feels fairly large and contains at least one portion which can only be reached by Mouse's Power Jump. The start screen loops three screens each following a trail through a portion of the city: a short walk from the slums to the farmer's market, a walk through the apartments and up a ramp, and a walk through a forest area just leaving the city. Island The island is understood to be one of "Closed Time" where after five days, the events of the past week and the memories of everyone involved are reset to five days before. This island is also closed off to the outside world. Only a specialized magical craft can leave the island and it is this ship that brings Mouse to Pandule. Upon leaving, it is revealed in the second week, the ship disappears as a cloud of mist. City Palace The palace is the first place to which Mouse is directed as this is where Xelpherpolis and Princess Loreille await in the audience chamber where they will hear Mouse perform the first melody that becomes available to the player on this island. Military and Royal Guard General Bagoth leads Pandule's military. It is implied their armor was originally composed of a type of steel which was too heavy and inappropriate for the heat of the island. As a result it had fallen into disuse although it could still be found sold as ornamentation. Captain Rummy leads the Royal Guard which is comprised entirely of women. Neither force serves any noticeable role in the game except during one scene when the palace is overrun by bandits. Docks The docks are where Mouse first arrives aboard the ship delivering him to the island. This is also the area wherein the player meets Kyte the Fisherman. Libraries There are at least three libraries throughout the city. Each has bookshelves and items on display which give partial hints as to the history of the island. Science and Tradition People of Pandule tend to display tapestries representing earth, water, and sky spirits. Whether this religious aspect is shared by the world of EF or simply by the residents of Pandule is unclear. They also hold three creatures in high esteem: the snake, the bull, and the falcon. Whether these creatures are simply representative of the spirits or are regarded as gods is unclear. The crest of the Royal Family is that of a sun with multiple light rays. Whether this denotes the families role as the center of the island or merely the family's worship of the sun is unclear. The island's local scientists are Jailson and his apprentice Ano. There experiments result in the creation of a combative plant creature as well as a power plant which is used as a forge to produce Xelpherpolis' Sacred Sword. Pubs The only significant pub is near the farmer's market. Therein, you'll meet Claire for the first time and will have to return there to recruit her later. Shops There are shops of various sorts interspersed throughout the island and in the city in particular. All of these shops sell items that are easily acquired simply by investigating every nook and cranny about the island. These shops provide one valuable purpose: selling surplus of items you've acquired. There are almost no items you can obtain that are rare enough to keep. Clock Shop The absolute most useful location on the island. Once you've earned Claire's favor, she'll allow you to store your items and money in her safe which is protected from the effects of the time loop thus allowing you to avoiding losing items and money after the fifth day. The safe has limited inventory space, so one has to prioritize. Inns There are plenty of inns throughout the island but only Rinna's Inn can be used for sleeping which really only serves to pass the hours. Villages There are villages on the outskirts of the city and spread throughout the island. These are smaller location and sometimes are composed of only two or three houses. Mines There are three mining quarries on the island. Entering any one of these locations invites battles with the local fauna, some more powerful than others. Chests and Maps There are treasure chests located throughout the island. Most of these contain nothing particularly valuable, but some contain pieces of map which are essential for allowing Mouse to Power Jump from place to place. Category:Locations